Don't Mind the Make Out Session Behind Me
by Worm Of The Books
Summary: AU. Human names are used. Feliciano just wanted some pasta. Will he settle for a mate instead? Summary really, really sucks. GerIta;USUK;FraCan;AustriaXHungary;GreeceXJapan;RomanoXSpain;RoChu. Rated M for later ;D I do not own the cover.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here goes nothing. I don't not own Hetalia. I hope you like this.**

* * *

><p>Feliciano Vargas sprinted down the road at astonishing speed. The pasta place at the end of the road was in sight, and with it, his favorite time of the day. "PASTA!" His cheery cry echoed throughout the town. Just as he reached the wooden doors, he was lifted up and over the shoulder of a much larger body. "H-hey, what's going on?" He tried to squirm out of his captor's grip, but the other person was much stronger than him. Then he noticed that they were bounding through the trees that lined the other side of the street Feliciano had just been on. Feliciano screamed loudly and clung onto the shoulder as he felt himself shift. <em>'I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die!' <em>He squeezed his eyes shut as wind whistled by his ears. Feliciano was so focused, that being quite a task in its own right, on not falling to his death, that he didn't even notice when the wind stopped and he wasn't moving anymore.

He didn't hear the sound of a door opening and closing either. Being thrown off of the shoulder he clung to got his attention. He squeaked loudly as he hit the bed. Feliciano quickly pulled himself into a sitting position and looked up to the eyes of his captor. He almost gasped when he saw how handsome his capture actually was. Blond hair slicked back from a startlingly masculine face and pale blue eyes that almost sparkled with arrogance and pride made up just a part of the man. "Who are you? Why am I here?" Feliciano felt around him for something to protect himself with, to no avail.

"I," the blond man said as he lowered himself down to Feliciano's level, "am Ludwig Beilschmidt. And you," Ludwig smiled and placed a finger under Feliciano's chin, "are my mate." Feliciano promptly fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Natalie-Chan's Extras! Here you will find extra story stuff whenever Feliciano is unconscious and there is still more story to be told! <strong>I am going to explain what Ludwig meant by mate. He means that when one of his kind, which will be mentioned after this break, finds their other half that that is the only being said person will ever be able to love in their life, and vice versa. NOT LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT! I hate that concept. More like, the two mates can care about other beings, but they will never be able to think romantically about them. So what if you're wondering, "Wait, but what if one of the mates is in love with someone else before they meet their 'other half?'" That won't happen. They may care, but they will not be able to love anyone else but their mate. There also different species. Any kind of the cat species will flirt and fool around before they settle into any kind of commitment. Canine species, on the other hand will mark their mate within the first few hours of finding them. Also, anything not mentioned in these little blurbs will be explained in the story. Now, back to story!

* * *

><p>Feliciano woke with groan, lifting his head from a pillow. <em>'When did that get there?' <em>Ludwig wasn't there anymore. He remembered everything that happened right up to when he fainted. Feliciano guessed that Ludwig had covered him up after he had passed out.

Feliciano took time to memorize the room. The walls were dark brown. Pictures of Ludwig with other people hung from walls. There were empty frames hanging too, like he was waiting for more memories to come. A single window brought sunshine into the room on his left, and it sat above a desk stacked with papers. Facing across from the bed was an oak dresser. The comforter on the bed showed off the print of the German flag, but the sheets were light green.

Sounds of humming filtered into the room towards Feliciano's ears. Carefully, as though he was going to wake something, the Italian eased out of bed and made his way across the cold wooden floor to the closed door to his right. That was when he noticed that he was wearing a black t-shirt much too large for him, and his boxers. Feliciano also took notice of how bright it was outside, and realized that he had spent all night there. He vaguely remembered coming to when Ludwig was contemplating on whether to change him or not.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Feliciano's POV<em>**

_I opened my eyes reluctantly, but I had to see if this had all been just a dream. Opening my eyes __didn't give me any light. It was so dark, but I just make out a figure pacing back and forth in front of the bed. _

_"Ugh, should I just change him now? He can't sleep in the clothes he has on. It would careless of me to let him." I noticed that the figure, which I was almost certain was Ludwig, had turned his head to look at me. He must have not seen my eyes looking back at him as he continued. "He must have come to earlier and fallen back asleep. Feliciano," my foggy mind liked the way he said my name, "it's a pretty name, it suites him." Then Ludwig nodded his head and walked over toward me, I could've spoken up and let him know I was awake, but I was too tired. _

_Ludwig cradled me in his arms and I closed my eyes to the warmth. He stood there like that, after pulling my shirt off, long enough for me to get comfortable and start drifting off. Just as I began to sleep I felt the material of another, larger shirt being pulled over my head._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

Feliciano stepped out of the room and took in his surroundings. The room was at the beginning of a hallway that led to more rooms. It also happened to be at the top of a staircase leading down to the ground floor. The brown haired boy hopped down the stairs quickly, the curl on the side of his head bounced with each step.

Next to the bottom of the staircase was the kitchen, and a sandy blond man was happily cooking away. Feliciano just stopped himself from gagging at the smells coming from whatever the other man was making. The latter sniffed the air slightly and turned to face Feliciano.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come down! Must have been that bloody carpeting Ludwig insisted on putting on the stairs." The man had brilliant green eyes and very large eyebrows, as though two caterpillars were waiting for the next cycle of their metamorphosis on his face. "Arthur Kirkland," he said as an afterthought, "and you are?"

"I am Feliciano Vargas." Feliciano toyed with the hem of the large t-shirt he was wearing.

"Oh, Ludwig's mate, he should be back anytime now. Why don't you go read one of the bloody gossip magazines Francis insists I should read." Arthur began grumbling in his British accent about how Francis needed to find a bloody mate and stop humping everything with a pulse. Quietly, Feliciano slipped out of the kitchen and into the living room. It was simple. Two couches sat adjacent to each other with bookshelves across from one couch and a TV across from the other. The couches were both tan and worked well with the neutral color scheme of the room.

Feliciano looked to the front door and almost ran for freedom, but a small voice in the back of his mind told him that Ludwig would just come after him and yell at him. Sighing, he sat down on the couch across from the bookshelves and picked up a book from the coffee table in the cross hairs of both couches. _Battle Strategies For the Advanced General. _Feliciano didn't even try to read it and instead walked back into the kitchen were Arthur had made a kind of sludge. The Italian politely declined when the British man offered him some.

Still, Feliciano sat with Arthur while he ate his sludge, and they arm wrestled once, Arthur beat Feliciano easily. Arthur's phone rang just as Feliciano opened his mouth to start a conversation. Arthur answered, "Hello?" Feliciano took notice of how Arthur's eyes darted towards him. "Yes, he is." "Well, can bloody talk to him now!" Arthur pressed the phone to Feliciano's ear.

"H-hello?"

"Feliciano?"

"Um, yes, this is him. Who is this?"

"It's Ludwig. Are you feeling alright?"

"I-I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. I'll be there in a few minutes. Just wait in our room." Ludwig hung up soon after.

Arthur yawned and blinked at Feliciano, "What did the bloody tosser want?"

"He told me that he would be back soon and to go wait in...our room." Feliciano pulled at the hem of the overlarge t-shirt again as Arthur pushed him back upstairs.

"Even if he is a bloody tosser," Arthur said on reference to Ludwig, "you might want to get on his good side. As if you could ever be on his bad side." Arthur quickly pushed Feliciano into the room and shut the door behind him.

The Italian sat cross-legged on the bed and nervously waited for the German to come back. He didn't have to wait long, because soon he could hear the front door opening and then slamming shut. Soon enough, Ludwig strode into the room, a small smile on his face when he saw his Italian sitting on his bed waiting for him. Though he was slightly unhappy with himself as there was no mark on Feliciano's neck to show that he belonged to Ludwig. That, of course, could be taken care of later. Now, Ludwig picked Feliciano up into his arms and smiled again when the Italian's face turned bright red.

"L-Ludwig," the smaller of the two asked, his face still bright red, "what are you?"

"An animal demon. More specifically, part of the canine species." Feliciano knew a little bit about them, the only thing he actually knew was that within a few hours of meeting their mate they usually marked them. "You know what comes next, don't you?" Ludwig felt the Italian begin to tremble with fear in his arms. "It's alright, it dosen't hurt."

Ludwig almost jumped when he felt a tear soaked face bury itself into his neck. "Please, just do it. I don't want to keep worrying." Feliciano shook as fears kept swimming through his mind. Ludiwg shifted Feliciano for a better angle, and bit down on the smaller man's neck. _'It actually doesn't hurt.'_Ludwig released his hold after a few moments, and waited until the brunette calmed down enough to talk.

"Are you alright?" Ludwig had migrated to the edge of the bed, and he had Feliciano happily sitting in his lap. All Ludwig did was kiss the Italian's forehead and Feliciano's mood had sky-rocketed.

"I'm fine." The smaller contently played with Ludwig's necklace as he answered.

The German opened his mouth to reply when someone started pounding on the door. "Bruder, come on, you are going to miss lunch!" Though Ludwig would have been happy to punch the speaker in the face for interrupting his time with Feliciano, watching him become extremely hyper over the prospect of pasta was enjoyable.

"They might have pasta!" Feliciano yipped excitedly. He hadn't even noticed the mark that was already forming on his neck.

"There's not much that can keep you down, is there," Ludwig wondered as Feliciano pulled him down the stairs. "Let the show begin."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Bad? Horrible? Do you want to curse my ancestors for even allowing such a terrible writer to be born? I was not happy with some parts myself, but you have to start somewhere, right? Please review, it makes the plot bunnies go wild.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I should probably be working on my report right now... but who cares? Sorry if this took too long. I plan on going into detail with all relationships that happen. Especially USUK. I have the plot worked out pretty well now. DISCL:AIMER: I do not own Hetalia. Gilbert...get back in the closet.**

* * *

><p>"Awww, he's adorable. Look at zose cheeks~!" Francis Bonnefoy, the resident pervert, couldn't help but try to grope the adorable Italian hiding behind Ludwig.<p>

"Hands off, Francis!" Ludwig would have said and done more had Feliciano not been attached to his arm. Everyone had skipped lunch after the burnt disaster Arthur had made, and with no one willing to take time away from quarrels that happened often to talk to Feliciano, the boy had taken to staying by Ludwig. "Feli, is there anything you do during the day that makes you happy?" Ludwig had searched his mind for things that might make his brown eyed companion smile, and came up with nothing.

The blond Frenchman appeared behind the pair, "Zere are zings he could do wiz me." Francis wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. _**SMACK! **_A large bump grew from out of the wavy hair that coated the pervert's head. A beautiful brown haired girl stood above him with a frying pan in hand. "Elizabeta, why would you do zat?" Elizabeta just shook her head and pulled him out of the room, a handsome black haired man helping her.

Feliciano just cocked his head to the side. "Well, I like to paint. And I like making friends!" Then the Italian's face heated up, "You called me Feli."

Ludwig panicked, "If you don't like it then I can just call you Feliciano."

Feliciano's face brightened up and he beamed, leaving the German flustered, "No, it's okay! It's just that...can I call you Luddy?" Ludwig sighed and nodded, though he was glad he said yes because Feliciano felt the urge to hug him. Arthur walked in on the Italian giving the intimidating, arrogant, and down right scary German a hug.

"I can't believe that having a mate changes you that bloody much!" The sandy blond ran a hand through his untidy hair and watched how Ludwig reclined back on the couch, Feliciano in his lap, and read while his mate watched a cooking show intently. The two fell together so naturally, as if they had been doing this their whole lives. "Will it be like that for me? Will it be that easy?" He stepped back into the shadows as the Italian pulled Ludwig up from the couch and out the door so Feliciano could play outside with Ludwig.

Ludwig could not hold back the laughter as he watched Feliciano roll around in the flowers behind the house. The Italian jumped and bounced around, letting out a day's worth of energy in the meadow. Ludwig had been sitting in the grass in the shadow of the house where he could keep an eye on his Feli. The book he was reading had just gotten to the climax, and he became absorbed, taking his eye of of Feliciano. He became so carried away, that he finished the book. When he looked up again, Feli was no where in sight. With inhuman reflexes, Ludwig as on his feet and to the meadow, which was a good half-mile away, in seconds. "Feliciano?" He got no reply.

He was at the front door and in the house faster than you can say pasta. Ludwig scanned the sitting room for the Italian, looking for the telltale curl do give away a hiding spot. This effort was in vain. He sprinted through the kitchen, which was empty, and bounded up the stairs. By now, his heart was beating furiously, and Ludwig was about to morph. He burst through the door to his room and froze.

Feliciano was stretched out on the bed, snoring softly. Ludwig noted that his black shirt was on the floor, a dresser drawer was open, and Feli had changed into another of the German's shirts. On the nightstand on Feliciano's side, a vase was filled with green, red, and white flowers from the meadow. Ludwig's side had black, red, and yellow flowers. Ludwig stood stock still, desperately hoping that he had not disturbed his mate, as he wished to watch Feli sleep for as long as he could. When the brunette just mumbled and rolled onto his side, Ludwig let out a sigh of relief. The blond made his way to the bed and lay down beside his mate. Blue eyes met brown as Feliciano awoke. "Luddy!~" Ludwig couldn't help but wonder if that squiggle at the end was actually audible, or if he was just losing his mind. He was probably just losing his mind.

Feliciano sat there with his eyes almost sparkling. Ludwig felt heat fight its way to his face as the German fought the urge to kiss the Italian's beaming face. "Um...F-Feli?"

Said brunette gave the blond his full attention, studying the way his pale face was turning a light pink. "Yes?"

"Can I...uh...urf. Can I ki-kiss you?" Ludwig felt his face burn. He couldn't even watch his mate process the question. Ludwig knew that Feliciano would refuse. It was too soon, much too fast, even for mates.

"I guess so..." The blond immediately sat up. Ludwig leaned in to the Italian, giving Feli time to rethink and refuse. Feliciano didn't move away, but leaned in as well. Just as the pair's lips met, the door was flung open by a panting albino.

"Ludwig! Feliciano is," the albino trailed off when he studied the angry German and the bashful Italian sitting on the bed right next to each other, "he is with you..."

"_Bruder_," Ludwig growled, "why are you here?" Blue eyes burned with fury and the blond's knuckles turned white with ferocity he was clenching his fists with.

"Well...I just wanted to tell you that Antonio was downstairs with someone who looks a lot like Feliciano. Except he is really angry, and has a very dirty language. Of course, the awesome me thought that you would like to know the clone of your mate is sitting downstairs with Antonio."

Ludwig prepared to throw Gilbert out of the room when Feliciano gasped and grabbed his arm, "Luddy, my fratello is here! Can we go see him?" Feli was bouncing on the bed with excitement.

"I don't see why not." Ludwig had barely gotten the last word out when he was pulled out of the room and down the stairs by an astonishingly strong Feliciano. That was when Ludwig noticed that the mark on Feliciano's neck was blatantly obvious, and stood out against his skin. The pair skidded into the sitting room thanks to Feliciano's lack of brakes. Ludwig didn't have time to register what was going on when Feli launched himself at the person sitting on the couch across from the bookshelves.

"Lovino!~" Hmm, maybe that squiggle was audible.

"Get off!" Feliciano's mirror image yelled. The Spainard sitting next to the mirror image growled slightly.

Ludwig took notice of this, "Feliciano, get off of him."

"Aww, but I wanted to spend time with fratello." Feliciano pouted adorably.**(Is that even a word? XD) **Ludwig just motioned for the Italian to come back to the German, as if the pout hadn't affected him. The pout had actually made his heart skip a beat. Sighing, Feliciano let go of his brother and trotted back to Ludwig.

Lovino spoke up, "Feliciano, what is that thing on your neck?" Feli's face burned as the memory of the bite took center stage in his mind. Ludwig felt the same and shuffled from foot to foot. "Did that bastard give you a hickey? You bastard!" Lovino tried to lunge at Ludwig but was grabbed around the waist by his Spainish mate.

"Lovi!~ Why would jump at him when you have me?" Antonio pulled the angry Italian into his lap.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Lovino's face turned red and he tried to squirm away.

"Psst," Feliciano poked Ludwig in the side while they watched the quickly becoming intimate scene in front of them, "I think we should leave them alone."

"I agree with you, Feli." The pair snuck outside as the two on the couch got closer and closer to each other.

"So...," Feliciano asked as he lay in the grass next to Ludwig, "What are we going to do?" Ludwig opened his mouth to answer but was interupted by his brother.

"You could help me make dinner!" Gilbert had his head stuck out the door. White hair and red eyes same as always. Seeing the worried looks on their faces he said, "I sent Lovino and Antonio upstairs to well...you know." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestivley.

The German wasn't sure of he wanted to or not, but his mate had already decided."We'll help! Is that okay with you, Luddy?"

"Yeah," the blond sighed, "it's fine, we'll help." Feli bounded inside to make, you guessed it, pasta. Ludwig followed him into the kitchen. Gilbert and Ludwig just watched Feliciano flit about the kitchen like one of the chicks Gilbert raised. Within a few moment's time, the Italian had all of the things needed to make spaghetti spread out on the counters and went to work on making the dish.

After dinner, in which Lovino rejected almost all of Antonio's advances, ("Lovi, my love, you look beauti-." "No! Did you here me, tomato bastard? I'm not having sex with you! I already let you bite me. Hell no!") Feliciano and Ludwig went back upstairs. More like, Ludwig carried Feliciano upstairs and put him to bed.

"Goodnight, Feli." Ludwig whispered into Feliciano's ear as he stretched out on the bed beside him.

"Hm? Oh, night, Luddy." Soon enough, Feliciano was asleep, and Ludwig finally told him what he had been aching to tell him all day.

"I love you, Feli." Ludwig got no reply, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>DAWW! End of Chapter 2! How did you like it? Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Well... you may all throw tomatos at me for being such a slow updater. I could make excuses, but truth is that I did not use my time wisely. BUT! Becuase of my terrible update schedule, I will include at least two lemon scenes. The first I will have ever written...oh no...there will be one next chapter! Anyway, please enjoy! I need a bet-reader, so PM me if you wish to beta-read! The next update will be in a little while, because I will be in Florida in exactly one week, and I want to write a good lemon scene for you people! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

* * *

><p>Ludwig woke up to loud screams and shrieks coming from downstairs followed by loud thumps. Normally, he would have just gone along with his daily routine, but he took notice of the empty spot next to him. Fearing that something terrible had happened to his Feliciano, Ludwig quickly jumped out of bed and sprinted down the stairs. To his surprise, he found Feliciano and his brother Lovino standing up on chairs while Arthur smacked at a small mouse with a broom. Feliciano was the first to notice the German. "Luddy~! Thank goodness you showed up! I was so frightened by the mouse I forgot to wake you up!"<p>

Arthur turned to face Ludwig, stopping his broom whacking for a second to talk. "Can you help me catch this bloody mouse?"

"I guess." Though he would never admit it, Ludwig was terrified of mice. Their beady eyes and ever-growing teeth gave him chills. Still, he grabbed a rag from the drawer next to the sink, all the while keeping an eye on the mouse. The sliding door made of fabric that lead to the living room was closed and locked, which left the mouse confused and terror-stricken. It scurried around the kitchen, dodging the broom. The rodent then made a bee-line for Ludwig. Instead of being the tough guy that he was known as, and catching the mouse, Ludwig let out a very, _very_, high-pitched shriek.

The scream left all beings in the room stupefied. Even the mouse stopped and gave the blond a, 'what-in-the-hell-are-you-screaming-for?' look. "L-Luddy? Was that _you_?" Feliciano was about to fall off of the chair he was perched upon, the scream had shocked him so much. The blond was sure that his face had become the same color as a tomato. Luckily, he was saved from answering when Antonio came sprinting down the stairs, ramming into the German and knocking him over.

"I thought I heard Lovi!" The Spaniard exclaimed. Said Italian then face-palmed quite dramatically. Then Lovino realized just what Antonio had said and fell, anime-style, off his chair and joined Ludwig in his imitation of a tomato. Antonio hopped over Ludwig's prone form to help his Lovi. Feliciano hopped down from his chair and began poking Ludwig in the head with a stick that appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Ludwig...are you dead?" When Ludwig's reply was too muffled to be heard Feliciano broke into tears. "Luddy! WAAH!"

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID THE MOUSE GO?" Arthur's voice was unheard and he nearly flipped the table over in frustration. The mouse was happily sitting on Ludwig's back, contently laughing his furry ass off. When no one stopped their oddities to help the Brit, Arthur threw open the door to the living room and stomped outside, "Bloody wankers!"

The mouse sprinted outside with a, "See you later, bitches!" This roused the four in the kitchen from their awkwardness.

"A mouse can talk?" Ludwig pulled himself into a sitting position after speaking just to be tackled backwards by an overly happy Italian. It wouldn't have knocked the German over had he been expecting it.

"I thought you were dead!" Feliciano was still crying rivers, but the tears had turned into tears of joy. "I'm so glad you're alive!" Ludwig was stuck flat on his back with the Italian's face buried in his chest and large, arcing waterfalls were spilling out of the side of Feli's eyes. Antonio was laughing jovially as Lovino began screaming at him in Italian about how he shouldn't mention their sex lives in public.

"Non parlare la nostra vita sessuale in pubblico bastardo pomodoro!"

Gilbert walked downstairs and met the Spaniard's eye with disbelief. He put a twenty dollar bill on the table and walked out of the room grumbling.

"Stupid Spaniards can get into anyone's pants if they tried hard enough."

Through Lovi's yelling Antonio managed to reply, "Gilbert, yo soy de España. No es que puedo entrar en los pantalones de nadie, yo sólo puede entrar en la Lovi."

"Idiot! The awesome me can barely understand Italian, let alone Spanish!" Gilbert started yelling at Antonio in German and Antonio replied in Spanish. Adding Lovi shouting in Italian and Ludwig still trying to soothe Feliciano, it was a very chaotic scene. Because of this, when Heracles Karpusi walked in with his mate Kiku Honda both simply sighed and walked up the stairs to their room.

"This house gets even crazier every time we come home." Kiku sighed and followed the Grecian up the stairs to the shared room.

"GAH!" The loud shout made everyone in the kitchen freeze. "Don't touch me you bloody twit!" At the sound of Arthur's distressed call, the entire pack, including Kiku and Heracles, ran outside into the yard. Arthur was struggling with a boy with golden blond hair. One strand was defying gravity quite efficiently. The pair was rolling on the ground in a wrestling match. It was clear to see that the unknown boy had the upper hand and quickly pinned Arthur down.

It was then that Germany realized who the blond stranger was. "Alfred? What are you doing with Arthur?"

Alfred turned sky blue eyes to the German. "What does it look like? I found my mate! Isn't he cute?"

The words sent the Brit into a frenzy and Arthur began squirming to get out of Alfred's grip. "In your bloody dreams!" The light blond would have continued had it not been for Alfred placing a kiss on his nose. The smaller male's face turned pink and he began working to get out of Alfred's hold even harder than before.

Heracles knew that this denial had to stop. "Arthur, you have known that Alfred is your mate for years now. You told him to wait until you turned twenty-three. Well, you have been twenty-three for two months. Just give it up." Kiku nodded. If he was agreeing with Heracles or with the very notion that Alfred was Arthur's mate, that was impossible to tell.

* * *

><p>After being pushed upstairs by the rest of the pack, Arthur and Alfred worked through some long standing rifts. Downstairs, Kiku and Heracles sat down the remaining pack. "Well, Heracles and I have some big news." The Japanese motioned for his mate to talk but the Grecian shook his head and nudged for Kiku to continue. "I am...uh...erm...I'm pregnant."<p>

"That is wonderful~!" Feliciano would have hopped over the table had it not been for Ludwig's arm around his waist. Lovino was shocked.

"You're a dude..right?" Kiku nodded. "How?"

Antonio grinned lecherously, "You can find out later~." Lovino kicked the Spaniard's chair over. The Italian then stalked upstairs with a finger to his mate. "Do you want to start now?"

"Go to hell, bastardo!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Feliciano was getting ready for bed. Without clothes of his own, Feli had taken to wearing Ludwig's shirts.<p>

"Luddy?" The German was helping his mate out of his shirt as Feli was stuck/lost.

"Yes?"

"We should have kids." The German promptly passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA You asked for man babiez, now you get them! And Alfred with Arthur! They shall have man babiez as well. OMNOMNOMNOM! Please review! Don't forget to PM if you wish to be my beta-reader!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the lemon chapter! This was all written in one day, I feel so proud. I wanted all of you to have one more update before I go to Florida. Eh heh...Florida *wriggles eyebrows at America and England*. Anyway, I would like to thank my beta, Al'sxcrazyxfangirl. This is the first lemon I have ever written, so I hope you like it. Tell me if this is good and if you want more lemon in the later in the story, I will be happy to oblige. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ludwig POV<strong>_

I came to while I was still on the floor. Feliciano was watching me curiously. He did not know that telling a canine demon that you want to have kids would send way too many impulses through said demon's body. It also did not help if the demon had not yet mated with his mate. Hormones and impulses still shot themselves through my veins and to my groin. I was bracing myself for the worst impulse of all. That impulse could send even the most composed demon into a crazed frenzy of lust. Just as the impulse flew through me, Feli decided to kneel down beside me, his hand so close to my crotch that it would have been unbearable even without the hormones. "Ludwig, are you okay?" The words just had the chance to leave his mouth before I crashed my lips to his. He pulled back in shock for a second, then quickly responded.

I bit his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Feliciano opened his mouth and our tongues danced with each other. Sometimes, my body does things without my knowledge, and that is how Feliciano and I ended up on the bed with Feli underneath me. We pulled away for air, our foreheads touching. "I-I can't stop myself." I lowered my eyes at my admission. My voice shaky and scared, I tried to pull myself back together, but Feliciano's words pushed me past the point of no return.

"Then don't," he whispered into my ear, and attacked his neck without restraint. He gasped as I nipped at my mark. The gasp came back out as a moan that I could not get enough of. I made quick work of his shirt, and it was thrown behind me carelessly. A smirk could not help but work its way onto my face when his fingers tangled themselves in my hair and he moaned again when I began sucking at the skin on his collarbone. I slowly moved down his chest, licking, nipping, and sucking on each bit of skin I could reach. "L-Ludwig!" Feliciano's voice began to get higher when I took one of his nipples into my mouth and sucked slightly.

One of my hands traveled down to the waist-band of his boxers. I played with it for a moment until Feli whined, "Please...please, Ludwig." I looked up to see his face turning red.

I might have been getting a bit off on the power, "Please, what?" When he did not respond I began to pull my hand away from his boxers.

"Please touch me." He sounded so needy, and lustful, and beautiful that I did not need to be asked twice. I quickly slid my hand into his pants and gripped his erection. Feliciano moaned softly and I took that as the cue to stroke him. His moans got louder the faster I stroked him, but I stopped just as he was about to finish. I pulled my hand away and he whined at the loss.

Even with all of the hormones and crazy impulses shooting through me, I was not about to do something that Feliciano was uncomfortable with. "If you don't want to go further, we can stop." My Italian shot me the equivalent of a death through his gaze.

"You don't want to know what will happen if you stop now." I smirked, but pulled off Feliciano's boxers. I reached over to my nightstand drawer and groped around until I pulled out my tube of lubrication. I opened the tube and poured some of the gel-like substance onto three of my fingers.

After rubbing my fingers together to warm up the lube, I circled Feliciano's entrance with my index finger. As slowly and as carefully as I could, I slipped my index finger inside. Feli's face looked pained, and I began tracing patterns on his chest to try and soothe him. When he calmed down, I pushed my middle finger in and began to scissor it along with my index finger. Feliciano gripped the sheets with tight fists. I had wanted to be as gentle as humanly fucking possible, but he needed to be prepared. I started to feel around his insides to find the bundle of nerves that would hopefully make all of his pain go away. I kept tracing patterns and searching for Feliciano's prostate.

When I pushed in my third finger, Feli cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I kept repeating it as a mantra. I kept searching, and I knew exactly when I found it. Feliciano's back arched and he moaned beautifully.

"Wh-What was that?" My Italian was panting slightly and watching me with lust darkened eyes.

"That," I said happily, "is what we are going to try to hit." I withdrew my fingers when I figured that Feliciano was ready. I wriggled out of my pants and boxers and threw those, along with my shirt, behind me to join Feliciano's clothes.

I coated my erection in lubrication and aligned it with Feliciano's entrance. "Are you ready?"

My Italian nodded and began to take deep breaths. I entered him. He let out a cry of pain. As terrible as I knew he felt, I did not stop until I was all the way in, when I froze. The pleasure was immense. Tears began to leak out of Feli's eyes, and I traced patterns on his arms and kissed his jaw. For what seemed like hours we were frozen there, "Alright, you can move."

I pulled out slightly before thrusting back in. I made sure to hit his prostate dead on. He gasped and clutched at my shoulders. This continued and I picked up the pace every few thrusts. Soon we were both on the verge of climaxing. I began to pump his erection in time with my thrusts and he came before me, his seed splattering against both of our stomach's while his blunt nails raked up my back. His inner muscles clenched around me, making the already tight channel almost suffocating. I released inside of him with a roar.

I pulled out and rolled us to our sides. While our heartbeats began to go back to normal I pulled Feliciano into my chest. "Ich liebe dich."

In a sleepy haze I heard him reply, "Ti amo troppo." Then I fell into a happy, blissful, Feliciano-filled dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...I cannot belive I just wrote that. *blushes* That wa the most awkward thing I have ever done. I hope everyone liked it...please review. I hope to update before April. ^w^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah...this was one day later than I wanted it to be. BUT ANYWAY! My class went to Skyzone for a fieldtrip. It has lots of trampolines, a foam pit, and a dodgeball court that also has trampolines. You could jump of the walls! Ryan was able to run on the walls. I got hit in the face, TWICE. With a rubber dodgeball. It hurt like a bitch. Anyway, here is chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>The golden morning sun shone on Feliciano's back. The Italian had curled himself up to Ludwig so that he was facing the latter's chest. This meant that the sunlight was driving its trolling spikes of brightness into the canine demon's eyes. Pale blue eyes fluttered open for a moment before wrenching themselves shut again, wishing to be free of the blinding sun. <em>Why didn't I get curtains? Oh, right, I was supposed to get those the day I found Feli.<em> At that thought, Ludwig turned his gaze down to his mate, who was slumbering peacefully, a small smile gracing his face.

Gently, the blond ran his hand through Feliciano's hair, combing out any knots that might have been created during the sex last night. Small mumbles pushed out of the brunette's mouth and filled the calm silence in the bedroom. The German could only use one hand to tousle the smaller man's hair, because Feli had his other bicep under his head as a pillow. Though Ludwig could not see the clock as it was on the nightstand behind him, he judged that it was sometime in the late morning. Ludwig kissed Feliciano's forehead before shaking him softly. "It's time to get up."

Bleary brown eyes blinked a few times before coming to focus on the German. "Morning, Luddy." Feliciano reached his hand up to muss Ludwig's bed-head. The small smile disappeared during a loud and adorable yawn. Feliciano rolled onto his back and stretched his arms out comically. "Do I have to get up?"

The blond chuckled, "Yes, you do." Ludwig pushed himself out of bed after Feli rolled off of his arm. "Now, come on, don't you want breakfast?" The German held out a hand for Feliciano. Said Italian sighed and sat up, only to hiss in pain that shot up his spine. Ludwig moved with his inhuman speed to put a supporting hand on his mate's back. "I forgot that you would be sore," Ludwig looked away from his sore Italian in shame. "I'm sorry."

Then another forgotten aftereffect of mating ran through Ludwig's mind. _I forgot to use a condom. Oh, shit._ This meant that there was 86% that Feliciano could be pregnant. "Do you want me to carry you?" The chance of pregnancy could be addressed _after_ Feliciano had eaten and become much more aware of his surroundings. Then, there would be some kind of way to discuss the possibility of pregnancy.

"No, I'll be fine. Just give me a second." Slowly but surely, Feliciano stood up, only to hiss and almost fall back down again. Still, he kept on his feet and walked to the dresser very carefully. Ludwig was right behind him to catch Feli if the Italian ever fell. The smaller man could not help but giggle as Ludwig rushed around him, dressing his mate as to cause as little pain as possible.

Ludwig dressed himself within a few seconds, and took Feliciano's hand. That was when the Italian remembered the stairs that were waiting for him oh so mockingly. Ludwig shared the same thought, and put one hand at the bend of Feliciano's knee, and after letting go of Feliciano's hand, put the other on the small of his back. He then lifted the Italian into his arms and Feli sighed as the sharp pain that had been shooting up his spine melted away. "_Gratzie_," he whispered.

"You only had to ask," Ludwig mumbled into his mate's temple. Shifting Feliciano ever so slightly, Ludwig opened the door out of their room.

When the pair made it down to the kitchen where a whistling Alfred was cooking some bacon while Arthur glared menacingly from his seat at the kitchen table. Ludwig set Feliciano back on his feet. "Oh," the Briton's eyes widened as he noticed the pair enter the kitchen, "good morning." With pep that should be impossible for a person to have in the morning, the Italian replied.

"Good morning Arthur~" Ludwig just nodded and moved to get he and his mate some bacon. _How am I going to tell him that he might be pregnant? _Ludwig looked around to see Feli watching him with disbelief. Arthur had the cup holding his tea stilled halfway to his lips. That was when the German realized that he had spoken aloud. Feliciano promptly fell backward in a dead faint.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey~ It's time once again for Natalie-Chan's extras!<strong> Some of you maybe wondering, 'Hey, how the hell could Feliciano be pregnant?' Well, I am going to tell you! There is a difference between regular human males and the male mates of male demons. Men like Feliciano have a uterus, just not one like the curse women have. As in, Feliciano doesn't have periods! So, yes, Feliciano can have children, and may have children before this story ends. Now, I am going to stop wasting your time and let you get back to the story~!

* * *

><p>"Wow, you really shocked him, da?" A voice broke through Feliciano's conscience.<p>

"Ivan, don't give him such a hard time -aru." Feliciano opened his eyes slightly to find that he was lying on the couch in the living room. He pushed himself up to sit upright and winced when the now familiar pain jabbed through his body. On the other couch sat two men. One large and menacing with violet eyes and pale hair. He wore a large violet scarf and a pale overcoat. The other was a slight Chinese man with ebony hair pulled back in a traditional ponytail. He had golden eyes that shimmered with mirth as he flicked the larger man's nose. On the couch next to Feliciano Ludwig watched his mate with worried eyes.

"Feliciano, I'm sorry, I should have told you soo-" Ludwig was cut off.

"How long will it take to tell?" The question's tone wasn't angry, nor sad, just curious.

"Four days at the most, canine demon pregnancies are the shortest out of all species." The awkward level in the room was slowly rising as everyone sat in silence.

"Want vodka~?" Ivan shattered the deafening silence by being, well, a dumbass.

"No, I'm fine." Feliciano answered. Ludwig nodded along with him.

"I found some old paints in the attic while you were unconscious. I also found some brushes and an easel. Do you want to go out and buy some canvases?"

"Sure, that sounds nice." Ludwig visibly relaxed when the Italian smiled at him. Of course, no gentle moment can stay for long.

"MATTHIEU!" "FRANCIS!" The moans filtered down to the room from upstairs, making Feliciano's face turn bright red.

Arthur's voice came through distinctly, "How many times have you been told to soundproof your bloody room!"

"HOLY FUCK, MATTIE?" Alfred yelled at the voices.

"I think we should take our leave now, da?" Ivan and Yao slowly tiptoed out of the house.

* * *

><p>After Arthur had successfully kept Alfred from ripping Francis' head from his shoulders, and Feli had stopped hiding behind Ludwig to keep his blushing face from being seen, Ludwig finally got to talk to his mate about the pregnancy thing.<p>

"I don't think you're pregnant. You haven't tried to set any fires or sent a grill into orbit yet." Feliciano cocked his head Ludwig's words. "Oh, pregnant mates get very...violent during the first weeks of pregnancy. Kiku just smashed six flowerpots last week."

"I don't think I'm ready to have kids." Feliciano whispered.

"Don't worry," Ludwig smiled and pulled the brunette into his arms, "I'm not ready either."

"Wait, does this mean no sex?" The brunette frowned at the words. Seeing as the pair were already on the bed, Ludwig took the opportunity to be the hot canine demon he was.

Ludwig flipped them over, Feliciano underneath him. The blond whispered into Feliciano's ear, "Not in the slightest."

* * *

><p>The next morning Feliciano was up with the sun. Even though he was still sore, he hopped around the room like it was nothing. Ludwig laughed as the Italian twirled around gracefully. Then, a loud bang went off, sending Ludwig into protective mode and Feliciano into OH-MY-GAWSH-I'M-GONNA-DIE mode. Ludwig had Feliciano pulled flush against his side as he ventured to the window. Lovino and Kiku were laughing manically as Alfred's grill, which he brought with him to make hamburgers, was flying through the air was a rocket attached to its side. Heracles and Antonio were standing behind them with faces like this: O_O. "Well," Ludwig sighed, "looks like you're going to be an uncle, Feli."<p>

"That means you are too."

"Antonio, the poor, poor bastard. I would advise keeping away from your brother for a week or so." Ludwig chuckled quietly.

Feli pushed open the window, "Have fun being a mommy, Lovino~!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...just...wow. Nice job me XD. Yeah...so I made Lovino pregnant. Antonio, you poor bastard. Please review. I felt like a loser when only one person reviewed chapter 4. So I got attacked by the terrible, Writer'sBlockasaurous. A big thank you to my beta, Al'sxcrazyxfangirl. See you next chapter! Thanks for reading~<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I am very, very lazy person. I am so sorry DX! Please forgive me! *cries* DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! **

**Spain *looking at Romano*: Dat ass... *rapeface* What is this I don't even... don't judge me.**

* * *

><p>"WHY IN THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Lovino stormed about the living room as he had been doing for the past hour and a half. Luckily, Feliciano was hiding behind one of the couches. Antonio was sitting on the other couch, scared for his life.<p>

"Lovi, I didn't that you would be pre-," Antonio was cut off.

"Don't you _dare_ say that word." Lovino's gaze turned steely and cold. Lovino had been going on about his 'condition' for a day or so now. Even though the Italian was usually all talk, now he was _pissed. _

"Ahahaha~ Look on the bright side...you can have a family of your own. Did you not...want a child?" Antonio cocked his head in a way that softened Lovino almost back to his normal self.

"That..that's not it. You didn't warn me!" The Italian broke into tears and ran from the room.

"Here come the mood swings," Antonio sighed, "Feliciano, why don't you take a nap? I have to calm Lovi down." The former nodded his head and trotted to his room.

_Feliciano's POV_

I can't even look at the bed without going red in the face. Ludwig is sinfully good at sex.

_Lemony Flashback ;D_

I'm still not sure where Ludwig got the ropes, but soon enough I found my hands tied to the headboard of the bed. Not that I minded. In fact, it was strangely arousing. It was weird, in a good way. I couldn't return any of Ludwig's touches, and it was maddening. "Mm," I whimpered, "this isn't fa- GAH~!" Without any kind warning Ludwig took my erection into his mouth. "Ngh~" It was almost embarrassing at how much noise I was making. I could feel my climax closing in on me. Just as it came, Ludwig pulled away. I whined at the loss. I pulled at my bonds, but the rope wouldn't budge. I wiggled my hips in hope of at least _some_ friction, but it was in vain. It startled me when a lubricated finger was pushed past my entrance, but it felt nice as well. Soon, another finger was added, and I winced. It wasn't as bad as before, now that I knew what to expect, but it still hurt. The digits started scissoring and stretching me. Unlike before, there were no comforting words. I opened my eyes, when I had I closed them? Ludwig's irises were bleeding red."Lud-ludwig?"

"I'm fine, are you?" The blue and red had mixed together to form a toxic purple. I tried to respond, but Ludwig had added the final finger, and pain raced through my veins. I hissed and clawed at sheets. Dammit, that hurts! "Shh," he whispered, kissing my forehead while I fought back tears. My eyes had squeezed closed of their own accord, and when I opened them again to see light blue eyes staring back at me. "I'm sorry, are you okay, Feli?" A large weight removed itself from my chest. My Ludwig was back, the one from before had an uncaring, almost selfish aura. His finger's brushed my prostate and I arched my back in ecstasy.

"Ahnn~ Pl-please," I was panting my lungs out and squirming as much as the rope would allow me. A smirk flitted across his face, and soon the fingers were removed, only to be replaced by _something_ poking at my entrance.

"You ready," Luddy murmured into my ear. I nodded, and Ludwig plunged in. A gasp fought its way out of my lungs and pain burned its way through my spine. He stilled as I inhaled and exhaled a few times, all the while tugging at the rope.

"Move." It was all that needed to be said to Ludwig before he began a slow, loving pace. "Mmmm~" I let my eyes close again only to have them fly open as Ludwig picked up the pace with a particularly hard thrust into my prostate. "Nngah!" Ludwig's eyes were a toxic purple again, and he smiled at me. His teeth were sharp and pointed, like a wild dog's. his voice came out deep and hoarse.

"_You're so beautiful, mate. Mine, all mine_." His fingers, clawed now, ran up and down my sides, exciting me even further. He let one hand trail up to my nipples, and he began to tweak and pinch one of the nubs between his claws.

"_D_io mio_!" _My god, he was good. It was almost terrifying though, how Ludwig seemed so possessive and creepy. He drew out more moans and mewls from me when he lowered his head to give the other nub attention. "Hn~L-Ludw-IG!" Ludwig smashed full on into my prostate, and I felt like my heart was going to burst. His other hand went to down to stroke my neglected member. It was all too much, way too much, and my climax exploded in front of my eyes in a bright white light. I was dimly aware of Ludwig cumming too, but it was like a numb sensation.

When I finally came back down form my high, Luddy had already pulled out and untied me. I collapsed into his chest, panting. His eyes were back to the light blue I adored, and he was already pulling the covers over both of us. I happily snuggled into his chest. "F-Feliciano?" Ludwig's voice was a bit shakey.

"Mhmm?"

"I...sorta forgot the condom again." His arms were placed around my waist, maybe so I wouldn't storm away from him in anger. I just sighed and rubbed his arm.

"It's alright, we all make mistakes." Truthfully, I couldn't care less if I found out he burned all the pasta in the house, I was tired. So, I decided to end the conversation with my snores.

_End of Lemony Flashback Normal POV_

The German came back from the 'work' he did at the nearby military base to find his Italian sleeping in the sunspot on their bed. Ludwig gently shook Feliciano awake, or tried to. Feliciano just pushed at his face and murmured about looking for a snooze button. "Come on, Feli, you have to get up."

"Don't wanna," the brunette pushed away at the hands that were trying to wake him. Ludwig sighed and backed away before grabbing one of the edges of the blanket and pulling. The blanket fell to the floor, bringing Feliciano with it. "Hmph, that wasn't very nice." Still, the Italian sat up and stretched before holding out his hands for Ludwig to pull him up. After he was on feet- thought he was still yawning, Felicano hugged Ludwig in a half-dazed state. "How was," yawn, "your day, Luddy?"

The blond chuckled quietly before pressing a small kiss to the smaller man's hair, "Boring, a little frustrating; the new recruits barely now a sit-up from a squat-thrust."

"Ick, excersise," Feliciano made a face at the mention of work, "Isn't it better to just take a siesta?"

"You don't get to take siestas in war,_ liebling_." The Italian's face twisted in disgust as he looked up at Ludwig in hopes that the taller man was joking. A loud knock came at the door.

"Oi, Potato Bastard, I need to see my _fratellino_." Lovino knocked on the door again. Said little brother pulled away from his mate to open the door for his older brother.

"Hi, Lovi!"

"C'mon, we have stuff to do." Lovino grabbed his little brother's hand, pulling him down the hall to his room.

"Aww," Feliciano whined, "I wanted to stay with Luddy." They had just stopped in front of Lovino and Antonio's shared room.

Lovino looked back at his brother, hurt and a little shocked. "Fine! Go to your Potato Bastard!" Lovino threw open the door before slamming it closed behind him.

"Lovi~, please don't be mad at me! You got all scary earlier, I thought you were going to throw me out the window!" Feliciano called to his brother.

The elder Italian opened the door to reveal teary eyes and a confused expression. "Why would I throw you out the window? That could complicate the pregnancy."

It was time for Feliciano to be confused, "You mean it could hurt you?"

"What? No, it could hurt your kid." Feliciano and Lovino stopped to look at each other in utter perplexion.

"_Fratello_, what are you talking about?"

Lovino stared at his brother as though he had two heads, or had said that he hated pasta. "You're pregnant, didn't you know that?" Feliciano didn't get to answer, he was too busy being unconscious on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da~ Natalie-Chan is here! Silly Ludwig, he knocked up Feliciano. XD Lovino could tell that Feliciano was pregnant because when one of the partners in a relationship like the pairs in the house is pregnant, they can tell if there are any other pregnant people in the packhouse. Well, I guess it is time for Feliciano to wake up now. Poor Ludwig, have fun with the mood swings!**

* * *

><p>Feliciano came to back in his room. Ludwig was pacing back and forth in front of the bed, "<em>Scheiße<em>, he is going to kill me. Or never let me touch him again. _Verdammt_, _Verdammt, Verdammt._" The brunette pushed himself up on his elbows, trying to ignore the terrible pounding in his head. Smacking the back of your head on a wooden floor doesn't really do good for keeping headaches away.

"Luddy?" The German froze as his mate's voice hit his ears. Pale blue eyes nervously watched the Italian sit up and cock his head to the side. "What's wrong? Did someth-... Oh, right." Then, headache be damned, Feliciano began jumping around, "Luddy, we're going to be parents!" The smaller man lunged at Ludwig. Luckily, the blond was able to catch him.

"Are...you okay?" Ludwig was more than just a little suspicious or scared. He knew that this was in no way normal for a mate who had only his...pregnator?..for just a few days to react.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll chase you around the house with a sharp object later, but right now I'm happy~!"

* * *

><p>Chase Ludwig around the house with a sharp object he did; just before being forced to sleep in the living room with Antonio. Hell, even Alfred was allowed to sleep in the same room as Arthur. Ludwig sighed, trying to become comfortable on the couch. It seemed like the two Italian brothers had fueled each other's anger. Antonio, and possibly Ludwig, would have been allowed to sleep in their own rooms if Lovino and Feliciano hadn't began ranting to the other about how irresponsible or dumb their mate had been, sending the brothers into fits. "Ludwig," Antonio called from the other couch, where the Spaniard had been crying because his Lovi was upset with him, "can you turn out the light?"<p>

The words pulled Ludwig out of his sort of dream-like trance, "Hm? Yes, of course." The German reached out a hand to turn off the lamp on the coffee table. at least Herkles and Kiku had thought about the two that were stuck on the couches. As darkness filled the room, Ludwig's mind travelled through the night before. How close he had been to unleashing that evil inner power with Feliciano in the room. It was too hard to control his emotions around the Italian, and while Ludwig was struggling to keep himself in check, that power would leak out of where it had been trapped. He could still remember what that power had been whispering to him as Ludwig made love with Feliciano. '_Let me try. You're hogging all the fun._' Those words had sent Ludwig into a mental panic. The power was thrown back to where it was trapped, and locked away for what Ludwig hoped was eternity. Never again would that voice get a chance to come within a mile to taking over. Ludwig wold kill himself before that happened. It was with that morbid promise that Ludwig fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Feliciano woke up in tears. The nightmare had been so real, but now he couldn't remember it. The brunette was shaking in absolute terror. There were no arm to hold him, no words to comfort him, just him and his fear. Quietly, as to not disturb the rest of the house, he snuck out of his room. He avoided any and all chances to make any kind of noise. Feliciano picked his way down the stairs, avoiding creaking spots. The Italian slipped through the kitchen easily, and stopped at the entrance way to the living room. His eyes adjusted to the dark, and it was easy to make out Ludwig's sleeping form. Doing his best to not wake Antonio, Feliciano slipped over to Ludwig and tried to curl up beside him on the couch. The German was a light sleeper, and woke as soon as there was shifting on the couch cushions.<p>

"Who is there?" The unknown form froze.

"It's me." Ludwig relaxed, and smiled to himself. "I had a bad dream." Ludwig opened his arms and Feliciano crawled into them. The two struggled to find a comfortable position. After a bit of manuvering, Ludwig had managed to have his back to the rest of the living room, with his mate curled into his chest. "I'm sorry I chased you with the butcher knife."

"It's alright. I'm sorry you had a bad dream." Even if the couch was more uncomfortable with two people sharing it, it felt wonderful to Ludwig, because he was sharing it with Feliciano. Soon enough, the smaller man's breathing evened out, and he was happily asleep. Ludwig checked to make sure that they hadn't woken Antonio up, but the man wasn't there. He had already fled upstairs to sleep with his Lovi. Sleep sank into the German's mind again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six=done! You all have the right to yell at me thorugh reviews or PM. I hope to not be so lazy anymore. Thank you to all who reviewfavourite this story. You make my day :) Special thanks to my beta: Al'sxcrazyxfangirl! So, good-bye, and A DUR-DUR-DUR**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ta-da! Final chapterrrr. At the end is a sort of mini-epilogue. This is going to be put in small bursts of story that I hope you will enjoy. I know that this story probably sucked, and I apologize. If you want to try and bear through my terrible updating habits again, I will be starting a new story called Love Riot soon-ish. I am going to see if I can update every week with it. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.**

* * *

><p>Weeks passed, and soon the three pregnant males were creeping upon their due dates.. Kiku, being two weeks ahead of the the brothers was freaking himself and Heracles out with his super speedy nursery building back at their house. Thanks to his condition, Kiku could not lift anything too heavy, relying on his Grecian mate to carry the crib and other heavy furniture into the nursery. Lovino and Feliciano helped as much as they could...with decorating. Lovino and Feliciano, both being excellent painters, painted scenes of beautiful cherry blossom trees blowing in the breeze, the Parthenon in all its glory, and the Japanese and Greek Gods in chibi form.<p>

"Luddy~," Feliciano had become keen to tackling the German whenever he came back from work. The cadets back at the base had taken to sending presents to Feliciano, because when Feli was in a good mood, Ludwig was in a good mood, which meant that training was a hell lot easier than when the Italian was unhappy. "How was work today?" The pair were relaxing on their bed, Ludwig smiling and rubbing Feliciano's tummy, which had swelled to hold the mini-Feli/Luddy.

"It was fine. How are you feeling, any nausea?" Antonio, Gilbert, and Ludwig had invested in mulitiple trash cans that were placed around the house in case of instant morning sickness.

Gilbert had put it as, "It's either in the trash can, or on my shoes." He had made that comment after Feliciano had thrown up on the Prussian's shoes for the sixth time in a day. Ludwig had found that quite funny.

Feliciano whirled on the merry-go-round of emotions, "I'm always nauseous because you couldn't keep it in your pants!" The brunette stomped out of the room in fury as Ludwig sighed and curled up for a nap.

* * *

><p>The two Italian brothers watched their Grecian friend pace back and forth while pained sounds came from a closed door. Kiku had gone into labor five hours ago, and was just in the process of delivering the baby. The process was so painful, so entirely strange, that Heracles was not allowed to be with Kiku when their child was being. Herakles had been losing patience and sanity quickly, and when the two brothers thought that he ws going to snap and kill anything in sight, the noises stopped. All was silent until a shrill cry sliced through the air, a baby's cry. Feliciano started crying right then while Lovino tried to sniff back tears. The new father simply stood frozen in shock until the door opened. Arthur, who was in charge of delivering the babies, held a crying form in his arms. His emerald eyes twinkled and shined, "It's a girl." Then the Brit simply put the little girl in Heracles' open arms. Kiku stepped up behind him, having already recovered.<p>

The Greek smiled down at his new daughter, "Hi there, sweetheart." Eyes that matched her father's widened to say, 'Hey, I know you.' For those precious minutes, that smiling face was that little girl's entire world.

"She's beautiful." Kiku gently brushed the black fuzz on his daughter's head. The normally stoic man was sniffling and crying and smiling and proud, so proud. He and his loved had created that small person.

The Greek could only nod, his tears had choked him up so much. "We should name her Akantha, after your mother." Heracles nodded again.

"Welcome home, Akantha..."

* * *

><p>"ANTONIO! I HATE YOU!" Lovino's yells from the other room were audible to all within six miles of the house. The Spaniard was sitting next to the door, looking terrified and all together uneasy. Feliciano was smiling obliviously, cooing over Akantha with Arthur and Matthew. Ludwig watched Feliciano with fear, as though the man might go into labor and bite the German's head off any second. Heracles could only pat the two men on their backs, because he was lucky that Kiku was not prone to screaming profanities like Lovino, or being a whirlwind of emotions like Feliciano.<p>

"I don't think I'll ever be allowed near Lovino's ass ever again." Antonio hung his head sadly.

"That's what I thought when Kiku had Akantha, and I just learned to invest in condoms." Heracles grinned lazily, already watching his mate's form as he rocked Akantha back and forth.

"ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO," the Italian called, "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND SEE YOUR SON!" The said Spaniard grinned brightly and run to the door, hitting it face first.

Arthur opened the door and sighed, "Guess you really couldn't wait." Green eyes already glaring at the world around him, Santino Carriedo already was a mini-Lovino.

* * *

><p>Four eyes stared back the German and Italian. One child could be trouble, twins were just chaos in child form.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

"DRAGO BEILSCHMIDT, YOU LET GO OF YOUR COUSIN THIS INSTANT!" The brunette sheepishly looked up from rubbing Santino's face in the dirt. Feliciano stared down at his son, anger sparking in his eyes.

"Sorry _Mamma."_ The ten year old scratched at the ground with his sneaker. Santino had already stomped off to watch his little brother and make sure that Adriano didn't get himself hurt.

"Just go sit with Akantha on the steps until your father comes home." Akantha had proven to have a mischievous streak, taking multiple permanent markers and turning Cassia into a human canvas. Kiku was still trying to wash off all of the ink.

Watching his blue eyed boy slink over to the steps where a fuming Akantha was re-doing her ponytail, Feliciano kept his other eye on Amery, who was pulling his little sister in a wagon. The blond smiled back at Chiara, who was giggling next to Tyler, Arthur and Alfred's son. Their eldest, Zach, was mesmerized by Shen and Yuri, Ivan and Yao's twins with a knack fo storytelling. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that Zach was smitten with Yuri, who made sure to keep the lovesick boy at bay until both boys had reached seventeen.

Feliciano then turned his attention to Ludwig, who was appearing from the trees. Francis and Matthew were locked in fierce battle of tonsil hockey. "Don't mind the make-out session behind me," Ludwig called.

* * *

><p><strong>Sucky ending is sucky. Well, there you have it folks, the end. I'm not crying D'X. I love all of you who reviewed, and the lurkers who didn't. A ginormous heart to Al'sxcrazyxfangirl, who beta-ed this story. I've got tears commin' outta' my nose! Sayonara, Good-bye, I hope to see some of you again in Love Riot.<strong>


End file.
